Sharp Dressed Man
by mooresomore
Summary: Spoilers for "Big Time Strike". Kendall's dressed up in a suit; and Logan learns something. Rated M. Kendall/Logan
1. I'm Gonna Do You In

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Gustavo had shocked them one too many times, and Big Time Rush had gone on strike. They had designated Kendall as the mediator.

Logan had severely misunderestimated the effect Kendall in a suit and tie would have. It was all Logan could do to not attack Kendall when he was telling Gustavo their demands.

Fortunately, after fighting off the boy-band wannabes, Logan figured out where there was a secret room at Rocque Records. He waited for Kendall to come walking by, and grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into the room.

"Huh? What? Who's there?" Kendall asked, fumbling for the light switch.

"It's me Kendall."

"Logan? Why did you pull me into the closet? The light came on, and Kendall looked at Logan.

"Um, well, you…look nice in that outfit, and IlikeguysandIlikeyou."

"Thanks." Kendall said as his brain processed Logan's statement. "Wait, you like guys? And me?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to say anything because I knew you and Jo…" Logan trailed off. "It doesn't matter."

"Logan, look at me." Kendall said. Logan did, expecting Kendall to want to kill him or something; he wasn't ready for Kendall to close the space and whisper, "I like you too" and kiss him.

It took Logan a second to kiss back, but when he did, he felt this spark like he'd never felt will Camille before, and he just _knew._ He let Kendall pull them closer together, and for a few minutes, it was just them; there was no world outside.

Their cell phones chirping with a text ruined the moment. "We'd better go." Kendall said.

"Yeah." Logan agreed.

"I'll meet up with you later and we can continue where we left off?"

"Sounds good. Wear your tie."

"Why?" Kendall's eyebrows arched.

"Cause you look hot in it, and there's other uses for it." Logan grinned.

"Ok. See you later." With a quick kiss, Kendall was off; Logan came out minutes later.

He couldn't wait for later; to see where this was headed.


	2. Lookin Sharp, Lookin For Love

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Mama Knight had ended her strike and was taking everyone out to a movie and dinner. Logan was fast asleep, and Kendall was on the phone with Jo, so they didn't go. Once Carlos, James, Katie, and Mama Knight left, it was just Logan and Kendall.

Kendall got back up to 2J (Jo had taken the break-up surprisingly well; since she was in New Zealand, she figured it was for the best- the distance wasn't fair on either of them), and found Logan still asleep (Kendall had thought Logan was faking so he could stay back and not get dragged out to the movie). Knowing they had a couple of hours alone, Kendall crawled into bed with Logan, cuddling up to him.

Logan woke up 15 minutes later and smiled when he felt the warm body behind him in the bed. Turning around in the grasp, Logan found himself face-to-face with Kendall. "Hey." Logan sleepily smiled at Kendall.

"Hey." Kendall said, leaning in and kissing Logan. The kiss quickly escalated, until Kendall was rolling them, pinning Logan beneath him. They continued making out, until Logan pulled back. "Kendall, this moving too fast. Let's go slow ok?"

"Sure." Kendall said, start to climb off of Logan, only to have Logan pull him back by his tie.

"I never said stop." Logan said.

"Oh. Ok." Kendall started making out with Logan, going a lot slower than before; he wasn't ready for Logan to roll them over and start working on getting Kendal's shirt off. "Logie? I thought you wanted to wait."

"Screw waiting." Logan said, and ok, Kendall was _so_ on board with this. Kendall helped Logan get his t-shirt off, and then his own shirt; Logan lad against Kendall for a minute, his sleep-warm skin sending Kendall's mind into overdrive.

"Pants too?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Once they were both completely naked, Logan said, "Uh, how do we do this?"

"You rock down, I rock up."

"I love a man in charge." Logan said, leaning down to kiss Kendall, rocking his hips down at the same time. Logan grinned when Kendall let out a moan, a very un-like Kendall noise.

They set a jerky rhythm (they were both new at this, so it wasn't going to be perfect on their first try; they'd have lots of practice to get better), and they each helped get each other off. After cleaning up, Kendall said, "The movie gets over at 7:30. Give em 15 minutes to get home. So, by 7:45, we'll have to act like nothing happened- for now, until we figure out everything." He set an alarm for 7. "But until then, I'm all yours. That's a half-hour of me and you time."

"Good. Let's take a nap. That wore me out." Logan teased.

"Oh, just wait until next time." Kendall grinned.

The alarm went off at 7, and Kendall got up. "Come on Logie."

"Don't wanna." Logan buried himself under the blankets.

"Suit yourself."

Mama Knight, Katie, Carlos, and James came home; Kendall said that Logan had slept the whole time, and that he (Kendall) had played some videogames and talked to Jo.

"Well, that's nice." Mama Knight said. "Tomorrow, I'm going to go with you to Rocque Records and be your mediator."

"Thanks mama."

When Kendall went to his and Logan's room, he asked, "Logan, you asleep?"

"No."

"Good. I just wanted to say I like you. Night."

"Like you too. Night."

Logan drifted off to sleep, thinking about the events of today. He'd finally got the relationship he wanted, and he'd learned a secret: every girl (or guy in his case) is crazy about a sharp dressed man.

He couldn't wait to see what tomorrow had in store for him.


	3. I Don't Need a Reason Whyyyy

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

It had been a month since the strike/tie pulling deal, and Logan and Kendall hadn't really talked about it. Sure, they'd had sex that night, but was it just cause they were both there? Was it only cause Logan liked Kendall in a tie? Kendall had fallen for Logan, but he needed to know where Logan stood.

James and Carlos were at the pool; Mama Knight and Katie were doing a Hollywood tour today, which left just Logan and Kendall in apartment 2J. "Hey Logan, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"About last month. The tie thingy. What was that?"

"Um, you looked hot in a tie, and I wanted you?" Logan said.

"I know that. I mean, was it only because of the tie, or did you want to be with me?"

"I'd want you no matter what you wore." Logan said. "Wait. Is this why you've been kinda weird the last couple of days?"

"Yeah. I just wasn't sure…" Kendall started, only to have Logan cut him off.

"Let me prove it to you." Logan got up from the table and walked over to Kendall, putting his arms around Kendall's waist and pulling them close, then leaned up to kiss him. Kendall's hands found their way to Logan's hips, and he pulled them together as the kiss intensified. Logan walked backwards, so he was pinned against the wall, then wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. A couple minutes went by, and then Logan broke the kiss. "I think we should take this to the bedroom…in case James and/or Carlos walk in. Or if your mom and Katie get home early.

"Yeah." They sprinted down the hall to their shared room, shutting and locking the door. Logan found himself pushed up against the door again as they continued making out; he got his hands on Kendall's shirt and tugged it over his head. Kendall pulled Logan's off, and led them to the bed.

Logan pushed Kendall back onto the bed and started mouthing at Kendall's lower neck (down by his collarbone), leaving a hickey (that could easily be covered up). Logan moved lower, ending up at Kendall's hips. "Can I?" Logan asked.

"God, yes." Kendall said, lifting up his hips so Logan could pull off his jeans and boxers. "Yours too." he told Logan.

Logan did what Kendall said, and then he was grabbing the lube from the drawer and slicking up a finger. "Ok. Here we go." He pressed it in; Kendall jumped at the cold.

"Sorry." Logan said, moving the finger around.

"It's ok." Kendall said. Logan added a second finger, crooking them ever-so-slightly, which made Kendall arch up. "Oh god, do that again."

Logan chuckled. "I have something that'll be a lot better than that." He said as he slicked himself up and pressed in. He then set a jerky rhythm (although it was a lot more coordinated than the last time), loosely jerking Kendall off at first, then picking up the pace. They both came quickly; Logan waited a minute or two before pulling out and getting them something to clean up with (they never knew when anyone else might come home).

After they'd cleaned up, gotten dressed, and unlocked the door, Logan said, "See, I didn't need a reason why. You're just too hot."

Kendall laughed. "Yeah."

"Seriously," Logan said, staring straight at Kendall, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall said. He knew they'd have to keep their relationship a secret, but if he got to have Logan all to himself (and the amazing sex that was sure to happen), it was all worth it.

Who knew? He might even dress up in his suit and tie just to mess with Logan, because Logan was crazy about a sharp-dressed man.

Kendall would be the kind of guy Logan wanted, because Logan made him happier than he'd ever known was possible. Anyone who didn't believe him could go jump off a cliff for all Kendall cared. Nothing mattered more to him (other than his mom and Katie) than Logan.


End file.
